


Spell Gone Right

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Body, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Get Beached 2020, M/M, Weight Gain, Woke Up Fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an entry for Get Beached 2020.Just A Taste (100 words)Stiles and Derek wake up fat.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Get Beached 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Spell Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Get Beached 2020, a summer time chubby!kink event. 
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, that's okay!

Stiles feels different waking up today, which means his spell had gone spectacularly right! 

He feels himself struggle to sit up in bed, his new massive belly keeping him from such a basic task.

He felt his belly surge into the space between his thighs as he finally got up. The mirror next to the bed doesn’t lie. He’s _massive_. The perfect beach body was finally his!

“Perfect” he thinks to himself. 

Next to him, Derek stirs, his own body larger than it was the night before, even larger than Stiles’. 

“I can’t move,” Derek’s voice finally comes. Stiles is thrilled with the results of his spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Short n sweet. I have never written anything this short before, it was a challenge!  
> [More about Get Beached if you're interested](https://get-beached.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Consider dropping a kudos and a comment!


End file.
